


Day Off

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Caretaking, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self neglect was... unfortunately not uncommon for Eiichi. In all truth, it is as an unofficial trademark of his. He'd bend over backwards and make the impossible happen for the other HEAVENS members, and yet not bother the expense of a smoke break for himself.Eiji was used to this by now, and he usually could keep his brother in check, especially since he now had another five sets of eyes to help him keep on the right mental track.aka venting unhealthy coping mechanisms onto Eiichi as usual lmao
Relationships: Amakusa Shion & Ootori Eiichi, Hyuuga Yamato & Ootori Eiichi, Kiryuuin Van & Ootori Eiichi, Mikado Nagi & Ootori Eiichi, Ootori Eiichi & Ootori Eiji, Ootori Eiichi & Sumeragi Kira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad/bittersweet Eiichi headcanon fic with little to no real resolution??? Yes.

Self neglect was... unfortunately not uncommon for Eiichi. In all truth, it is as an unofficial trademark of his. He'd bend over backwards and make the impossible happen for the other HEAVENS members, and yet not bother the expense of a smoke break for himself. 

Eiji was used to this by now, and he usually could keep his brother in check, especially since he now had another five sets of eyes to help him keep on the right mental track. 

But the worst days were always when they simply  _ couldn't _ . Eiichi was known to have his off days, sure. But perhaps only Otoya, who had become quite close to him over this time, might possibly conceive just how dysfunctional he could become. 

Today? Today was one of those days. Eiichi was getting better at predicting them unfortunately, and had already scheduled himself a day off for "rest." That wasn't quite the word Eiji would have used to for it. "Resting" he felt was something like a lazy day. Sure, you could stay curled up, swaddled in the clothes you'd been wearing the day before because you'd been too lazy and comfy to change out of them. But that prerequisited two things: being lazy and being comfortable. Eiichi, he knew, had been neither. 

As soon as Eiichi had closed the door to his room the previous night, he'd apparently not even made it to his bed, opting to curl up right on the carpeted floor. Yamato had found him the next morning, unconscious and unmoved. He'd gotten Eiichi into bed at least and had updated the others on his status. 

Later, Nagi and Kira had braved the room, Kira silently dimming the room and adjusting the room controlled thermostat, bringing in premade meals, everything he needed to be looked after. Stars knew Eiichi wasn't gonna do it himself. Nagi was...a sort of dirty trick. Eiichi was especially protective of Shion and Eiji himself, but perhaps because of Nagi's drastically younger age, Eiichi had always seemed especially caring for him. It was always hit or miss, but Nagi could sometimes at least coax Eiichi to eat breakfast with him. 

No dice that morning, not even a response. Nagi had looked uncharacteristically worried as he and Kira left. 

Later in the morning, almost midday, Eiji was able to slip in and at least coax his brother to change into something more comfortable. Or at least ditch the heavy denim and jacket. He would have tried to even get him to shower or something, maybe give him time to change the sheets as Yamato hadn't even been able to slip Eiichi's shoes off before depositing him under the lightest upper sheets. 

But it was all he could manage right then. It had to be enough. 

Van had slipped in during a lunch break and had, blessedly, gotten Eiichi to eat a little. Even if he'd have to all but force feed him. He'd updated the others, but his light jokes about how "creepy" Eiichi's unresponsiveness was wasn't misunderstood. He was worried. They all were. 

Shion went in later that evening, just to be with him for awhile. It didn't seem like much, but sometimes just the mere presence of another member in the right moment was enough to shake him out of it. Again, no luck. 

The last of their work completed, the hour particularly late, they all unconsciously gathered in the common room, each working or relaxing in his own way. Kira was brushing up on a script he'd been tasked with memorizing, despite already having the inflections down by now. Eiji was likewise overlooking a project, this one fresh and definitely in need of his attention, rather than the glazed look he was giving it now. Yamato was, as usual, doing some light exercise. What was surprising was that Nagi was half jokingly attempting to do them with him. Mostly to distract Van and Shion, who cracked jokes and voiced encouragement, respectively. 

No one talked about Eiichi. Not at first. It was Eiji who, finally giving up on his work, rubbed his eyes and announced he was going to head for bed. His would be casual tone, however, suggested he was going to check in on his brother first. 

No one missed it. Kira met his eyes, exchanged a look, then added, "I'll go up too."  _ The more help the better _ , his tone implied. 

Van stretched, "yeah, 'bout time to hit the hay." Talk all he might, Van could be just as fussy over the others and any of them. He was going up too. 

Nagi and Shion exchanged a look, Nagi speaking up for them both. "Yeah, I'm getting tired." 

Yamato, who'd been eyeing the whole exchange with slight annoyance. He'd never understand why this kind of subtlety was needed when literally no one else was around. What was the good in pretending this were fine if they were just among themselves? He clicked his tongue. "If you're going to go up and check in on Eiichi, I'm going too." 

Several members pressed their lips together. Understand him, they might, but it still came off in poor taste. Van, however, laughed. "Leave it to you to point out the elephant in the room." Yamato rolled his eyes, but Van waved them all off. "C'mon, let's go see him." 

Eiichi's room had, of course, not changed since Shion had left. Eiji could even see the rumple in the blankets where he'd likely sat. Shion retraced his steps and sat in the same place. Nagi was brave in his own way, jumping right up next to Eiichi, prodding and pouting at him like he was catatonic at the moment. He didn't wilt any when he got no response, simply cuddling up against him as he sometimes did when they were all comfortable. 

Van's bravery, however, had seemingly run out. He only stood by the door, unsure of what to do. He met Eiji's eyes. He didn't like that concealed, helpless look. Kira had impulsively began to straighten things up, which was difficult as he'd done just about everything he could that morning. Yamato, for his own words, seemed at a loss now. This was a particularly bad night. 

Shion surprised them all by asking if Kira could reheat the food from earlier, seemingly intent on force-feeding him. Kira busied himself, but Shion didn't even look at him. He stared straight into Eiichi's distant eyes. He seemed vacant, not even there. He got up and moved to his other side, opposite Nagi. "Eiichi," his voice was quiet. The others had all done similar to coax him out of this, yet somehow they still hoped this would work. 

"I'll do it," Eiji suddenly said. 

Shion looked at him, nodding. "Okay." 

He went over and tried to figure out how he was going to do this. Shion had simply slid over. His hand hovered over Eiichi's for a moment, then rested on top of his. Nothing. Within a few minutes, it was clear Eiichi wasn't present enough to eat. With a sigh, he set the food down. 

With a sigh and with absolutely no trace of his usual cutesy self, Nagi slid down, getting under the covers. It was rare, but it wasn't exactly unheard of for him to stay with another HEAVENS member, usually when he was plagued with nightmares or stress or the like. To very little surprise, Shion slumped over as well, head away from the headboard, not even bothering to kick his legs up onto the bed. It didn't look all that comfortable, but his shoulders relaxed and he didn't seem likely to move any time soon. 

Eiji smiled a little, tugging Shion's arm to at least get him to lay facing the same way. The result was Shion curled on top of the blankets, head at Eiichi's waist. It was good enough. After a moments hesitation, Eiji followed in suit of Nagi, being careful to make sure he didn't kick Shion on accident. 

Van finally seemed to get a grip on himself. "Oooh are we having a sleepover?" 

Nagi rolled his eyes, "we all live in the same dorm though." 

Van laughed, "yeah but not here in Eiichi's room!" He wasn't to be deterred. He turned to Kira and Yamato, "we've got some futons or whatever right?" 

Kira actually smiled a little, even if his eyes were tired. "I believe so, yes." 

"I'll grab em," Yamato's expression was nonchalant, but neither of them missed the way his shoulders relaxed. He had something to do. 

Soon enough, yes. They were all "kicking it" as Van put it in Eiichi's room. Eiji didn't say anything, but after the lights were all out, after the others' breathing had mostly evened out, after Nagi had stopped fidgeting, he heard Eiichi sigh. He didn't look up, but he could guess he was smiling just a bit. 

And sure enough, at his alarm that morning, a switch seemed to flip and Eiichi was back to his usual self. He laughed and joked about their little "sleep over" and while it was said in jest, the soft smile he had truly welcomed they do this again. It was almost alarming in a way. As soon as that alarm had gone off, he was rocketing around as he always did, energy and charisma high as it always was. 

Still. It was nice. Eiichi was back to normal; would eat when Kira scolded him that he hadn't had enough, would check himself when Van pointed out he was fussing over everyone else but himself, would take a breath when Eiji would catch his eye with a knowing look. There would inevitably be a next time but... They'd be as prepared as they could. To be there for him, for each other. They were a team and a chosen family. It worked out that way. 


End file.
